powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Healing
For a gallery of examples for Healing, see here. The power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Health Manipulation. Also Called * Cell Regeneration * Healing Hands * Healing Power * Recovery Power * Recovery Touch Capabilities User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Applications * Curing * Cellular Activation * Disease Sense * Internal Bodily Cleansing * Limb Reattachment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Regrowth Variations * Elemental Healing: to heal by using elements. * Empathic Healing: to heal the emotional pain of others. * Flawless Restoration: to heal and restore the emotions and spirits of others, including detrimental emotions, trauma, lifting mental barriers, insanity, and emotional pain. * Healing Aura: to heal others with one's aura. * Healing Blood: to heal others with one's blood. * Healing Kiss: to heal others with a kiss. * Healing Tears: to heal others with tears. * Healing Prayer: to heal others through prayer. * Health Optimization: to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problems the user finds. * Lunar Healing: to heal by using lunar elements. * Mental Healing: to heal illnesses of the mind and restore them to their mental condition. * Solar Healing: to heal by using solar elements. * Soul Healing: to heal damage done to the soul. * Temporal Healing: to heal through temporal manipulation, erasing any damage from existence. * Wound Transferal: to transfer the wounds off a sufferer to on their own bodies, and either heal from that, or transfer the wound on to another. Levels of Healing Note that the levels refer to what kind of damage user can heal, not the rate/speed the healing process happens. Basic Level: User can do anything that normal healing would do, simply accelerated. * Can heal minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns. * Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. * Critical wounds such as lost of limbs or damaged nerves and internal organs cannot be healed, but wounds can be closed. * Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be healed, resulting in permanent scarring. Expert Level: User can do anything that normal healing and modern medical knowledge could achieve. * Can heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, disregarding of severity. * Lost limbs can be reattached. * Minor damaged internal organs may healed, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. * Nerves may remain damaged. Advanced Level: User can heal things that current medical knowledge cannot do. * Lost limbs and internal organs are completely healed. * Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. * Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. Master Level: User can heal anything as long as the target is alive. * Semi-Immortality by rejuvenating cells to keep them at their optimal prime. * Youth Inducement by reversing the effects of aging. Association * Chi Manipulation * Consumption Healing * Healing Blade Construction * Health Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation * Mitosis Manipulation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Restoration Limitations * May be limited to healing either oneself or others. * May only be able to heal non-fatal wounds. * May need touch. ** May need direct body-to-body contact (possibly naked "for better skin contact"), various kinds of blood or power transfers through kissing/licking, a Magic Kiss with healing properties, and so forth or even sexual activities. * May be limited to healing only certain types of wounds or diseases. * May not work on permanent injuries or abnormal injuries that cannot be treated. * May not occur automatically, thus preventing the users from healing injuries by reflex. * Can’t raise the dead, but as long as there's even a hint of life left, healing is possible. * Useless against Irreversible Destruction. * Certain methods may require delicate control when healing, otherwise it may cause cellular damage. Known Users Known Objects * Horse Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Healing Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers